What's done in the Dark
by Lovely Lei
Summary: I torn from my life in order to fight this war agaisnt the people I don't even know or hold anything against. I fight for my own pleasure. You up for it?" He just smirked, meaning her yes. Slight Grimm/oc...if you squint


**This is my Grimmjow fic! Yeah one of my Ocs finally gets her story up. Well go on and read...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yet Cleo I do own!**

6

Cleo walked out of work as she sighed, it was strange that she got off as she did. Seeming that she got off at 8:30. While the store was open for only another thirty minutes, but who really cared. Walking to her car, she stopped as she felt an unfamiliar wind rush through her dark blue hair toward her lower back. Out of all the times that she decided to walk outside alone, it had to be this time right when the sun was setting. Like in all of the scary movies.

Turning over her shoulder, Cleo gasped as she saw a large hole ripped open, not even five feet from her. In mid-air! Gasping she backed up holding her keys tightly in her hands. When something appeared, something that looked like a body. Shrieking as one foot stepped out then another. Dressed completely in white, his chest and stomach exposed from underneath his white half jacket. Light blue hair, that strangely enough matched his strange eyes. Yet he had a strange white item on the side of his face, that looked like a jaw and a hole through his stomach.

Stepping back, Cleo turned around on her heeled feet as she quickly ran to the fashion building. Her grey eyes widen in pure fear, as she ran away from the man.

"Where are you going?"

Cleo screamed as the man appeared before her stopping her dead in her tracks, "How did you..."

Not really wanting to hear what he had to say, Cleo turned again quickly and began running back to the building. Screaming out in fear as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back dropping her keys as she began trashing around.

"You're going to try and keep running from me?" He chuckled. "Come on, someone's waiting on you."

Cleo screamed as he snapped his fingers that hole appearing again as he walked through it, still having a hold of her hair. "No! No! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" He barked.

Cleo shrieking as she felt him push her forward as he let go of her hair having her stumble and fall to the ground.

"Now, Grimmjow, I said that I want you to deliver her to me. Not harm her in anyway." A female voice called.

Cleo looked up from the ground as she saw a woman standing there, wearing a short white dress, with a long white over coat that reached the floor, waist high black boots with some strange white design on them. Black hair to her mid-back, with white strange hair pieces.

"She should have came quietly." The blue haired man called Grimmjow scoffed.

"Maybe I should have sent, Ulquiorra instead." The woman sighed as she walked up to Cleo, seeing the female on the floor begin to move backward. "Don't worry, Cleo we're not going to hurt you at all."

Cleo panted nervously, not really knowing what to in this exact situation. Her eyes scanning the room quickly trying to find some way to escape the place and fast. Her eyes landing on very different people each wearing white, ranging in different sizes. Many looking human besides each one had one of the bone things on them. Yet four stood out the most, seeming that they didn't have the strange bone items. That woman who first spoke up, a man with what looked like dreads, and white glasses covering his eyes, another man with white hair and a very creepy smile placed on his face. Yet the final man sat on top of a very large of chair, looking down to her with the strange smile or maybe it was a smirk.

"So this is the one right Vinus?" The man asked.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. This is my little Cleo." The black hair woman replied standing before Cleo as the girl remained shaking hard looking toward her. "Little Cleo you've done quite well in the World of the Living." Vinus smiled walking forward, watching as Cleo moved back even more until she hit something white, looking up to the man named Grimmjow.

"Get off the floor." Grimmjow scoffed as he reached down pulling off the ground by her hair as she shrieked, quickly climbing to feet as she stood up. Yet Grimmjow still had a hold of hair, as she stared forward looking to Vinus standing before her, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Grimmjow we should be nicer to her." Vinus smiled as she leaned slightly at the hips, resting her hand over the girl's right eye. "I hardly recognized you without the remainder of your mask. Now I want to ask you a question, Cleo what do you think you are?"

Cleo stared in shocked as she looked to the woman standing before her, "Huh?"

"What are you?"

"A...a human?"

Vinus smiled brightly as she removed her hand from the girl's face, "You're an Arrancar I sent you to the World of the Living just to see how well I could send a spy there without any of those Soul Reapers ever noticing you." Vinus explained, when her eyes drifted toward Grimmjow. "You can let her go now Grimmjow."

Cleo felt her hair being let go as she turned looking to the blue hair man then back toward Vinus standing before her. There was no way that she was going to get out of here. ALIVE! for that matter seeing that everyone had a sword on them.

"Lord Aizen I think we're safe enough to let her go." Vinus replied looking to the man sitting in the large chair.

Cleo watched as the man waved his hand, then seeing something out the side of her eye. Something she had never seen before, gasping loudly as it began to form over her face as she gasped loudly, shrieking as she began clawing at the object. Falling to her knees as she linked her fingers behind the mask trying to pull it off. Whatever it was it was cutting off her air intake, and a strange burn was being to form underneath her rib cage and above her stomach seeming to go clear through her body. Looking up through the holes in the item covering her face seeing that it began to cover her completely in black. She then fell forward with a harsh thud, seeming to have passed out.

End Chap 1

**Okay! I need at the least 3 reviews to keep going. **

**I was going to make it six because of Grimmy but decided against it.**


End file.
